<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candlehearth by Entwinedlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184015">Candlehearth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove'>Entwinedlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Line by Line Challenge, Orphans are Pickpockets, riffed a scene from a Let's Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofie the orphan encounters Thane Leonard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inigo the Brave &amp; Sofie, Inigo the Brave &amp; Thane of Everywhere Leonard the Dragonborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candlehearth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 31 Days of Writing – October 8 – line by line challenge</p><p>Context: This was spun up from an encounter between the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/user/GophersVids">Let's Player Gopher</a>'s player character, Leonard (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLE7DlYarj-Dfaph3dEuZhWJgD0n52RnZh">Skyrim Special Edition playthrough</a>) and the orphan Sofie in Windhelm. Leonard is a narcissistic jerk, basically, and this moment in the Let's Play was ridiculously funny for quite a few members of the audience.<br/>Chapter 5, Episode #29: The Hlaalu That You Do, <a href="https://youtu.be/bnPo-M-F7vE?t=741">cued to scene</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having not sold any flowers again today, Sofie snuck into the Candlehearth Hall and tried to find some warm stew.</p><p>She dared not sit close to the blazing hearth as those precious seats were meant for the paying patrons.</p><p>Sometimes Mr. Narfi would help her find a place to sleep when Elda Early-Dawn would run her out.</p><p>But tonight, both were busy, and Sofie was able to grab bread and settle in the corner.</p><p>The stolen food made her mind drift, and happy thoughts of her parents eased her worry.</p><p>They wouldn't have punished her for taking a bit of food when she needed it.</p><p>A door opened, icy wind swept over her, and she said, "I'm so cold."</p><p>"Well, jump in the fire then, little girl," the passing man had said.</p><p>Shocked at his words, she stood still and watched the mean man.</p><p>He sat in front of the fire with his friend, Inigo.</p><p>Inigo was kind; he had shared a sweetroll once before.</p><p>She snuck around the chattering man and pickpocketed him.</p><p>Inigo eyed her but didn't say a word.</p><p>A few Septims would feed her well.</p><p>Inigo knew how tough life was.</p><p>How tough <em>her</em> life was.</p><p>She'd told him once.</p><p>Sofie liked Inigo.</p><p>Inigo winked.</p><p>Shiny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>